rebafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Hart
Jacob Hart is the cusion of Cheyenne Montgomery and cusion-in-law of Van. Bio Jacob Castiel Hart was born in Huston, Texas in 1992 as the only child. His parents passed away when he was 5 and Reba decides to take him in and rase him until he turned 18 and was interested in writing songs about his family and Cheyenne. He loves Cheyenne with his heart and respects Van he goes to Cheyenne's old high school where he is in love with an girl named Veronica. He told her she reminds him of the first Veronica and learns it's her. Veronica has had a crush on him since elementery school and has come to Huston to be with him. Military life After putting an application for the army he decided to tell Reba, Kyra, Jake, Brock, Van, and Veronica but not Cheyenne because he doesn't want her sad. Van told Cheyenne and when he told her Jacob is leaving for the army it broke her heart she went to talk to him after she said "Your leaving?" and Jacob told her "You know who told you?" and she replies "Van!". He wanted a moment alone with her to tell her he's sorry for not telling her he didn't want her upset or mad at him so he sings to her and after finished the song he tells her it's hard for him to leave her. Relationships * Cheyenne Montgomery Jacob cares the most about Cheyenne and is willing to do anything to protect her. Both of them get along really well though they do fight sometimes but Cheyenne still loves him. Cheyenne knows about Jacob's surgeries that he has been having because he has serious medical issues. Cheyenne seems to be very happy with her cousin being in her life but she doesn't approve of his drinking habit so she tries to help him quit but it caused a major fight between the two and also causes Jacob to storm out of the house and drive somewhere but he passes out and crashes and ends up in the hospital and this really scared Cheyenne because she is afraid he won't wake up from it but while she was crying over he woke up and looked up at her and she hugged him though she forgot he was in pain. One day at home she saw that Jacob wasn't drinking a beer or anything alcohol which was weird to her because she is use to seeing him drinking so he drinks water. Cheyenne hates seeing him in so much pain after Veronica breaks up with him and that he doesn't want another girlfriend because he loves Veronica. While Jacob was still recovering Cheyenne with Reba and Van's help took care of him. * Van Montgomery Jacob and Van are in-laws who seem to get along with each other. Van seems to imitated by Jacob as he knows if Van does something to Cheyenne he would broke every bone in Van's body. Van cares about Jacob and he is the first one to know about Jacob and Veronica's break up and Van felt so bad for him and he told Jacob he will find someone else. * Jake Hart Jake and Jacob are always getting along and they sometimes through a football back and forth. Jake was really upset when Jacob left for the military but Jacob promised it was only for 3 years and he was going away to college to play football because like Van he played football in high school. * Kyra Hart Kyra is afraid of Jacob for unknown reasons. * Brock Hart Brock was also Jacob's football couch but Jacob banned Barbra Jean Hart from his games because he thinks she is annoying so Brock doesn't let Barbra Jean come to the games. * Reba Hart Reba cares deeply about her nephew and she even lets him mess with Brock and Barbra Jean which he does. Reba like Cheyenne is worried about him drinking so much. Trivia * Jacob is 24 years old. * He goes to Westchester High. * Out all of his cousins he loves Cheyenne the most. * Jacob has the most surgeries. * After the car crash Jacob swore off drinking and is now drinking water. * While in the hospital he was telling Cheyenne he was discharged from the army because he disobeyed orders. * His middle name is Castiel. Category:Blog posts